<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто первый бросит в меня камень by Helga_Mareritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577150">Кто первый бросит в меня камень</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Что-то пошло не так [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drama, Gen, Major Character Injury, but may be it's not, probably character's death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Откуда им знать наверняка, что монстромедведи недостаточно быстрые, чтобы догнать Эмиля? А если полагаться на удачу, рано или поздно её не хватит.<br/>[по 363-364 страницам второго приключения]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Что-то пошло не так [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2311943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто первый бросит в меня камень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713827">Stand Still. Stay Silent, Second Adventure, page 364</a> by Minna Sundberg.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дразнить медведей, стоя на расстоянии броска камня - это как-то... как-то. Команда уверена, что монстромедведи, в отличие от обычных, не бегают? Но могут ли они знать наверняка?<br/>И ведь даже не Лалли отправили, который быстро бегает и хорошо лазает. Мне не хватает оптимизма, чтобы считать, что в такой ситуации не случится ничего плохого.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Камень отскакивает от покрытой клочковатым мехом туши, катится по полу — затихают постукивания, и к Эмилю поворачивается тяжёлая голова медведицы. Распахивается пасть, полная кривых белёсых зубов (он слишком отчётливо видит их несмотря на два десятка шагов расстояния); низкий хриплый рёв заставляет на мгновение оцепенеть.<br/>
Он стоит в широком дверном проёме: подготовленная и выставленная на обозрение приманка, — от зверей его отделяет только пустое пространство старого склада.<br/>
«Пора бежать», — отзывается в голове чужим голосом.<br/>
Пора. Не глядя уже, как медведица с неспешной неотвратимостью поднимается на ноги, Эмиль бежит.<br/>
Шаг, два, три — Киса легко опережает его, несётся большими скачками, вздыбив хвост и распушив шерсть. От неровного дыхания быстро начинает колоть в боку: он никогда не был хорошим бегуном, — но это и не важно. Эти медведи не быстрые, сказала Сигрюн, поговорив с Миккелем и Онни. Нужно только добраться до поворота улицы, и можно спокойно прятаться.<br/>
Но почему тогда кажется, что рёв звучит ближе?<br/>
Медведи не быстрые, повторяет себе Эмиль, не оглядывается, сосредоточившись на Кисе: хвост мелькает впереди, как флажок. Кровь стучит в ушах, лёгкие горят, и, может быть, ему всё-таки страшно.<br/>
Рёв медведицы — совсем рядом, но этого не может быть, не должно быть, это эхом отражается звук от стен домов.<br/>
Удар бросает его на землю, расплёскивается болью, будто взорвалась прижатая к боку граната, а голова раскололась на части; крик — его собственный, заглушает на мгновение всё: рёв, выстрелы, другие голоса; перед глазами тёмное и красное, он не может вдохнуть, а боль захлёстывает, выворачивает, выламывает рёбра; он не понимает, почему не может нашарить динамитную шашку на поясе, почему ладонь соскальзывает и не слушаются пальцы. Ничего не понимает: темнота, тяжесть, крики, и кто-то, кажется, зовёт его...<br/>
Всё исчезает в темноте.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эмиль чувствует тепло и свет, его обнимают мягкие руки, окутывает запах цветочных духов.<br/>— Мама?..<br/>— Тише, солнышко, — невесомое касание ко лбу, и по виску щекотно соскальзывает прядь волос. — Тише. Всё уже закончилось.<br/>На мгновение грудь сжимает страх — когда он пытается вспомнить, <i>что</i> закончилось. На мгновение в голове всплывает имя, царапает тревога — «как же я могу его бросить», — но растворяется без следа в тепле, свете и аромате цветов.<br/>— Теперь всё будет хорошо?<br/>— Да, солнышко. Теперь всё будет хорошо.<br/>И всё исчезает в свете.<p>
  <i>13.11.2020</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>